


Under the mistletoe

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Tiny bit of Angst, shownu best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: “But you aren’t in a relationship with anyone..are you?””I may or may not have told him it was you”Hyunwoo pretends to be Hoseok's boyfriend, it ends..well
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm in love with shownu

“C’mon you owe me” Hoseok whines as he clings onto Hyunwoo’s arms

“You bought me the cheapest ramen in the store..besides I’ll pay you back, not like this though” 

Hyunwoo was lying peacefully on the couch when Hoseok marched up to him and proposed the most ridiculous thing he’s ever asked of him. Their conversation started along the lines of:

  
  


_ ”Guess what?” Hoseok asked _

_ Hyunwoo hummed _

_ ”I bumped into Youngjae today” _

_ ”How did that end?” _

_ Hoseok flopped on the couch next to him “He has a fiance now..” _

_ ”Yeah?” _

_ ”I can’t believe he got over me that fast, it seems just like yesterday that he broke my heart and now he’s with someone else” _

_ Hyunwoo snorts “You guys broke up five years ago, don’t you think it’s time for you to move on?” _

_ Hoseok ignores his remark and continues rambling “And then he had the audacity to invite me to his stupid Christmas party” _

_ ”I’m going to assume you declined his invitation” _

_ Hoseok groans loudly “That’s the thing..I didn’t, I even told him I was in a relationship with someone and now he wants to meet them” _

_ Hyunwoo eyes him “But you aren’t in a relationship with anyone..are you?” _

_ ”I may or may not have told him it was you” _

_ Hyunwoo almost topples off the chair, his eyes widen at Hoseok “What?” _

_ ”I know it was stupid of me but it was in the spur of the moment and I didn’t know what else to do” _

_ Hyunwoo sat silent, shocked and speechless. His longtime best friend and the guy he’s been crushing on for years told someone they were dating. His mind was running in a circle. This- _

_ His little internal meltdown is interrupted by Hoseok “Think about it; you come to the party with me and pretend you’re my boyfriend for a few hours and I get to show him that I’m not lonely and hung up from the breakup,” _

_ ”But you are lonely and hung up from the breakup” Hyunwoo tries to joke, hoping it comes out lightheartedly and teasing, a complete contrast to how he’s feeling inside _

  
  


Hyunwoo knows it’s a bad idea and no one in their right mind would agree to whatever Hoseok was planning, but he’s never been one to say no to him. It takes a lot of Hoseok pouting and whining for Hyunwoo to finally give in and relent. The smile that ghosts Hoseok’s face is worth it, though. Besides, he thinks, how hard can pretending to be your crush's boyfriend be?

  
  


Very, very hard. 

Once again, Hyunwoo has overestimated his decision-making abilities. Pretending to be Hoseok’s boyfriend has been complete torture.

They’ve been holding hands, clinging to each other like koalas and..Hoseok even pecked his cheek (Hyunwoo may or may not have died inside a little). And now....now they’re slow-dancing, pressed closely to each other and staring into each other’s eyes. Hyunwoo is sure that Hoseok can hear the way his heart is violently beating in his chest

“Thanks for doing all this for me” Hoseok says, as low as he can so he doesn’t disturb the quiet mood

“It’s not a big deal,” he lies “You owe me dinner after this anyway, so it doesn’t matter”

Hoseok chuckles 

His laugh dies into a small sigh as his eyes peer into Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo can feel heat creep up his neck as he stares back into Hoseok’s eyes. He could get lost in them and he wouldn’t mind, especially when Hoseok is looking at him like he’s some kind of valuable treasure that has to be protected

“Is he looking?” Hoseok whispers, pulling Hyunwoo closer to his chest.

Hyunwoo stutters and blinks. And that’s when reality settles in. Hoseok isn’t staring into his eyes because he’s in love with him, he’s only putting on a show for his ex.

Hyunwoo’s heart shatters into pieces. He stumbles out of Hoseok’s hold and tries to steady himself. Hoseok looks at him confused.

He’s such an idiot. Hoseok doesn’t like him. He made an entirely stupid decision and now he was paying the consequences for it.

Willing the tears away from his eyes, he turns away from Hoseok and walks out of the crowded floor as fast as his blurry vision can take him, ignoring Hoseok’s worried calls

Once the cold air brushes his face, his knees buckle and he has to stop to catch his breath. The entire night finally catches up to him like a wave and he feels an immediate need to just drop on the snowy ground and sleep.

“Hyunwoo?”

He curses himself in his head

“Are you okay?” Hoseok’s voice calls out closer than it had been the first time

Hyunwoo turns and watches Hoseok’s face turn into a mix of confusion and worry

“What’s wrong, why’re you crying?” his hand comes up to wipe his face but Hyunwoo slaps it away

Hoseok takes the hint and puts his hand in the pockets of his coat

“I’m an idiot” Hyunwoo starts

Hoseok tries to say something but Hyunwoo continues before he has the chance “I harbored my feelings for you for years and then all of a sudden you’re asking me to be your fake boyfriend and looking at me all lovey-dovey…” he trails off, not knowing what else to say

“I’m sorry..I didn’t think about your feelings before asking you to do something like this”

Hyunwoo shivers, silently berating himself for not bringing his jacket when he stormed out, “You have nothing to be sorry about, I’m the one who said yes, anyway. I was just…overwhelmed in there”

They stare at each other before Hyunwoo clears his throat “We can just forget this happened” he tries to turn away but Hoseok latches onto his wrist

Hoseok chews his lip nervously “What if I don’t want to forget?”

Hyunwoo stares wide eyed at him “What do you mean..”

“I mean..we should go on a date and that way we could actually be real boyfriends..”

Hyunwoo can feel his heart picking back the pieces and putting itself back together. He envelopes Hoseok in a hug and feels Hoseok’s hands wrap around his waist.

They stand there together until Hoseok wriggles, until they’re a few inches apart. He brings out his hand and Hyunwoo notices green leaves in his hands. He raises it above them.

“Why do you have a mistletoe in your pocket?” Hyunwoo asks with an eyebrow quirked up

“I was going to use it later but-”

Hyunwoo cuts him off as he places his lips against Hoseok’s and relishes how soft they are. Hoseok is taken by surprise but reciprocates the kiss immediately.

Hyunwoo doesn’t even think about how he’s probably going to deal with an awful frostbite later, instead he just thinks about how right it feels to be held in Hoseok’s arms, kissing him

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at ending stories but i miss showho :'(
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
